Historia de un Ninja
by YaniiR
Summary: Tras una sugerencia de Mikey, Donnie decide "ayudar a las personas", aunque no como él y sus hermanos acostumbran, sin embargo no esperó que tras esa aventura descubriría la traición y el nacer de un sentimiento nuevo. Contiene Lemon, basada en la canción "Historia de un Taxi" de Ricardo Arjona (TMNT 2012) (one-shot)


**NOTA: TMNT no me Pertenece, si no a Ciro Niel T.T**

 **Hola! los sorprendo ahora con un ammm imagina se podría llamarlo, y no se preocupen si ya lo vieron publicado en un grupo en Facebook, somos la misma persona xD! de echo lo publique en un grupo que se llama Soy Fan de TMNT 2012 y que?! xD así que relaaax... tomen una soda, acomodense ewe, contiene partes algo explícitas de una vez advierto y... ¡A leer!**

Personaje: Donatello Hamato

Basado en la canción: Historia de un Taxi de Ricardo Arjona (Link: watch?v=-apU2sviHCM) (les dejo la canción original, me gusta también la versión en concierto y la de salsa, pero allá ustedes como quieran escucharla :D!)

*Narra Donatello*

Woouw, no sé por donde empezar tantas cosas que han sucedido, aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi a ella a April O'niel, el tecnódromo, la invasión Kraang que nos obligó a irnos de la ciudad de New York, gracias al cielo encontramos al maestro Splinter de ahí las infinitas aventuras que hicimos para recuperar nuestra ciudad. Han pasado cinco años desde que nuestra vida cambió, yo a la edad de 21 supongo que debería tener un empleo claro si no fuera una tortuga mutante, April me recomendó trabajar de… ¿taxista? Por las noches claro, ya que las personas están tan embriagadas que no se darían cuenta de quien es su chofer, Leo estuvo de acuerdo, Raphael se limitó a hacerme un par de bromas mientras él seguía jugando al vigilante nocturno, Mikey me apoyó, dice que de alguna manera debo ayudar a las personas y de paso distraer mi mente con algo que no sea la ciencia y April, él ama hacer reír a las personas así que se dedicó a ir "disfrazado" y alegrar a las personas que están en los hospitales con sus bromas, wow hasta yo admito que es una genial idea

Eso es lo de menos, ya que ¡jha! Le gané a Casey, ya que él fue contratado por el equipo oficial de nuestro estado, gana muy bien y viaja muy seguido. En fin, gracias a mi hermano menor conseguí un viejo taxi, me puse una gabardina negra y un sombrero, siento que me veía bien.

Pasadas unas horas va de dar vueltas por Houston, ya estaba aburrido, no había tanto "pasaje" puse un poco de música para ponerme en mejor ambiente hasta que…wow que… Me di cuenta que la luz la reflejaba, las lentejuelas de aquel vestido me hiso la parada en la esquina de Manhatan. Era una chica preciosa, con su minifalda que… su scote en su espalda curveada llegaba justo, justo a la gloria. –Rayos Donatello, cálmate tu no eres así, me di una pequeña bofetada antes de que ella entrará.

*Narra la chica*

Salí del bar ¡que decepción! lo único que quería hacer es no sé, apuñalar a esa zorra por meterse con mi hombre! Ahhg no lo soporté, abandoné lo más pronto posible jum sigo sin entenderlo, debo ir a mi casa a aclarar mi mente con un trago total ya soy mayor de edad –Se dio otro regaño a sí misma- Rayos no traje mi auto, tendré que tomar un taxi, me pose junto a una esquina, esperando más de una hora y ningún pinche taxi pasaba, hoy no es mi día de suerte, estaba por irme a pie hasta que vi las luces de un auto aproximarse, ¡que dicha! Al fin un medio de transporte seguro, sin pensarlo le hice la parada respectiva y me subí sin verle la cara al taxista. Gracias al cielo ya estoy para mi casa, después de una infinidad de cosas que pasaran en mi ciudad, mis padres no querían que regresara, digo yo nadie quiere estar en una ciudad donde la invaden mas de tres veces y supuestamente es salvada por mutantes que hasta donde yo escuché eran tortugas… Eso es extraño, un amigo mío los grabó con su celular aunque se veía borroso pero sería genial conocer a una, volví a pensar en mi novio, quiero decir ex… No evité derramar una lágrima, vi que en el retrovisor me miraba él, ese taxista con unos impactantes ojos marrones rojizos.

*Termina de narrar*

-Woow que bonitas piernas tiene esta chica -Pensaba Donatello al mismo tiempo que se regañaba interiormente, esa clase de pensamientos no eran los suyos, la siguió observando hasta llegar a sus ojos, unos ojos donde se reflejaba pureza pero también peligro con un toque de tristeza, miraba como un par de lágrimas caprichosas bajaba por su mejilla, desvió su mirada en el camino no sin antes preguntar: -¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Yo? –Tartamudeo un poco la chica para reprocharse. –No, no es nada… ¿Cigarrillo? –Le ofreció

-No gracias, no fumo –Contestó aunque ofreciéndole fuego mientras temblaba su mano. -¡Joder! ¿Por qué me tiembla la mano? -Ésta rió y agradeció el fuego, nuevamente le mutante insistió con su pregunta. –Dime… ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Es por… por un tipo mi novio, bueno mi ex… que solo por el hecho de tener dinero ya cree que puede engañarme con una mujerzuela –Dijo en una mezcla de tristeza e ira viendo a la ventana

-Bueno, si me lo preguntas es un idiota –La chica rió. –Pero cuente con su servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse –Ups se le escapó ese comentario, lo cual causó que ambos sonrojaran viendo a lugares distintos. La chica no paraba de sonreírle en el espejo, sin que Donatello lo supiera ella lo empezaba a divisar y captar cada pequeño detalle de él.

-Tu eres uno de ellos –Exclamó un poco sorprendida y con la voz alta a lo que el mutante perdió el control del volante por unas milésimas de segundo para después controlar el vehículo

-¡¿Qué que?! No… No sé de que me estás hablando –Tartamudeada un poco

-No me engañas, créeme no estoy tan "borracha" como para no distinguir lo que veo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy… Soy Donatello, pero dime Donnie

-Que lindo nombre –Comentó, haciendo que la tortuga sonriera y mostrará su adorable brecha en sus dientes. –Ya casi llegaremos, dime ¿vas deprisa?

-No la verdad no –Contestó rápido

-Solo dobla la esquina, tercera casa a la izquierda –Dijo, Donnie asintió con un sí con su cabeza, se estacionó al frente y ayudó a su hermosa clienta a bajar, el ninja quedó impresionado ante la vivienda de ella.

-¿Vives tu sola en esta mansión? –Preguntó extrañado

-Así es –Ella tomó la mano que era grande a comparación de la suya y lo invitó a pasar, cuando ambos estaban en la sala de estar se sentaron en el sofá principal.

*ALERTA, PARTE LEMON, SI NO TE GUSTA SOLO PASÁ DE LARGO*

-¿Bebes? –Preguntó la chica

-Solo una ves –Respondió algo avergonzado el mutante de bandana morada, era cierto una ves que entro en depresión por April el tomó, pero ahora ni se acordaba de la pelirroja quien creía que lo esperaba en la alcantarilla.

-Wow eres un santo –Sonrió y le ofreció un tequila, éste lo tomó de un solo trago

-No tan santo linda –Curvó mas sus labios viendo los de ella

-Quiero verte, realmente como eres Donnie –El mencionado un poco apenado se quitó su gabardina y su sombrero, la chica no se horrorizaba, es más sentía algo muy distinto –Te parecerá algo tonto esta pregunta mía

-No lo creo, dime

-¿Siempre llevas puesto ese caparazón?

-A la hora de dormir no… -Un orgullo masculino subió a él, le pidió que se vendara los ojos a la chica y él aprovecho ese instante para quitarse lo que muchos podríamos pensar que actúa como "su ropa", así es… se quitó su caparazón, de ahí le quitó la venda a la chica para encontrarla muy sonrojada al respecto

-Guau…

-No te burles –Dijo apenado el ninja agachando su cabeza

-No me burlo –Ésta empezó a bajarse los tirantes de su vestido y quitarle la bandana a él, Donatello estaba algo desconcertado, mientras ella se posicionaba en él. –Creo que eres muy atractivo y muy bueno de corazón –No esperó más y lo besó, el ninja aún sorprendido por ese acto correspondió rodeando sus enormes manos en la cintura de ella, se acostaron en el sofá seguidos de besos cada vez mas apasionados, una mano de él viajaba de su cintura hasta aventurarse por debajo de su falda, sus deseos más escondidos por fin salían a la luz, le quitó el scote y su prenda inferior, hasta finalmente quedar fascinado por desprender aquel brazier negro y la prenda interior del mismo color. Bajando de sus labios a su cuello, absorbiendo para sí mismo el perfume de esa deliciosa piel, mientras escuchaba unos débiles y a la ves dulces gemidos por parte de su amada de una noche.

...

-Ssshhh

Callaba con otro beso hasta que el mutante observó como su miembro reproductor de repente tenía "vida propia" se asustó pero luego comprendió que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, al momento de tanta excitación, viajaba de su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, mordiendo sus pezones

-¡Aaahh!

Donatello no quería causar tanto dolor, aunque sabía que eso solo era el principio, dejando unas evidencias de que era suya, chupando, lamiendo mordiendo sus pechos para caer a su ombligo y a la mitad de su cuerpo, divisó mas abajo en donde se encontraba la verdadera excitación, se agachó para lamer el clítoris.

-¡¿ ?! … No…. Aaahhh s.e siente muy… -Gemía por el placer la afortunada chica. El ninja se sentía abrumado y pensar que faltaba lo mejor.

-Discúlpame, ya no aguanto

El ahora experto se posó encima de ella, y de una sola estocada invadió su interior, la chica soltó un gemido sonoro provocado por el dolor, Donatello apenas hizo tal acto lleno su rostro de caricias y besos, no quería hacerle daño, una vez que la fémina y su cuerpo se acostumbró apretó mas sus piernas y tomó muy duro el abdomen del mutante, pidiendo indirectamente por los movimientos bruscos que causa el placer de hacer el amor.

-M.más… ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! ¡Ahí Donatello!

Gemía cada vez más mientras besaba al mutante como el único amor de su vida, los dos gozaban con los movimientos más bruscos y excitantes, sus manos a la aventura de los cuerpos que estaban a su merced, hasta que finalmente llegaron al tan ansiado orgasmo

*FIN PARTE LEMON*

-Donatello… –Dijo exhausta la mujer mientras lo abrazaba, él viendo para el techo correspondió mientras le besaba su frente.

-Esto, esto no debió de pasar –Reprimió un poco culpable el ninja

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó verdad? –Mencionó un poco descontenta

-¡No! ¡No! Al contrario, me encantó pero… aahg es que mi novia y mi horario me hacen sentir culpable –Compartió

-Sabes, ven conmigo sonará tonto pero quiero que ese tipo sepa que no estoy sola que te conocí a ti, aunque sea esta noche, hazme este último favor ¿si? –Suplicó la chica mientras se hacía una coleta alta en su cabello.

-Esta bien –Suspiró mientras nuevamente se ponía su caparazón, su gabardina y su tan apuesto sombrero, la chica rió ante esta última prenda mientras se colocaba sus zapatos –No es gracioso –Mencionó algo avergonzado Donnie

-Si lo es, es adorable jeje ven vamos –Nuevamente tomó la mano de "su mutante" subieron al taxi de éste último y fueron al bar en donde se encontraba el ex novio de ella.

-No estoy seguro de esto –Mencionó preocupado el ninja mientras salía del vehículo

-Descuida es media noche, todos andan pasados de copas ni van a notarte

-Si tu lo dices… -Casi jalando del mutante entraron al bar, ella rápidamente divisó a su ex novio, que precisamente estaba abrazando una chica y es ahí donde comprendí que lo grande que es el destino y que la ciudad era muy chiquita… Era…

-¡Es April!

-¿Perdón?

-Ella, es… es mi novia es April y esta con

-Casey… no te dije ahora que es un jugador de alto nivel tiene dinero y se cree que puede… -Donatello abandonó de inmediato el lugar. -¡Donnie! ¡Donnie!

-No puedo creerlo

-Ni yo…

Ambos se recostaron en el vehículo meditando un poco de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, bien dicen ojo por ojo, diente por diente, el ninja dio un largo suspiró.

-¿La llevo hasta su casa? –Preguntó con una sonrisa de sentimientos encontrados

-Será un placer –Correspondió de la misma manera su sonrisa. Donnie fue a dejarla para despedirse de ella, aceleró rápidamente para regresar a las alcantarillas, encendió de nuevo el radio para ver si una canción lo entendería en ese momento y así fue al escuchar una famosa melodía

-"Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida,

que es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida

que es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero

coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero

me pregunte..."

-Yo también me preguntó lo mismo amigo –Bufó por un instante mientras seguía su camino.

"Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar…

Pero la morena para el taxi siempre a las 10 y en el mismo lugar…"

* * *

Si se preguntan por mi otro FanFic de "Sombras del Pasado", descuiden ahí tengo muchas sorpresas guardadas ;)

Reviewn's?


End file.
